No Respite From A Healer
by SomeNavyRecruit
Summary: Ivan listed forward and pinned Alfred to the wall, pressing against his pet, chest vibrating with his excited laughter and shuddering giggles. He felt muscles tense in fear and it was enough to push him over the trembling edge he'd been balancing on.


Kind of pissed off right now. Writing like this helps. That or playing violent video games.

Warnings: Depression, insanity, cannibalism, suicide/character death, mentions of a soul, demons, and fairies

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and I don't try to push any religion through my works

**xXx**

Ivan smiled at his little human's attempts to run away. There was nowhere for the blond to go; he was to remain here, forever. Hidden away in his lair to be his personal toy.

The boy was screaming now, but Ivan wasn't concerned. He'd captured this human to be his and it didn't matter what the creature thought about it. He was under the mound and in his castle. His precious toy wouldn't age and wouldn't die.

His. Forever.

"Let me out!" The boy screamed it, throwing things around. Ivan inclined his head to him, smiling just a little. His front teeth were normal enough, but his canines and side teeth were more predatory than the humanoid form would normally be in possession of. His hair was a mix of silver and pure white, while his eyes glowed violet from his faerie heritage and his face was handsomely structured.

The raw power and gleaming teeth were a gift from his demon mother.

"I will not let you go, pet." Ivan spoke gently, soothing words slipping past feral teeth. He needed him. No one else came to his castle; everyone else left him alone. So he'd lock this one up and keep him all to himself.

"What the fuck do you mean?" The boy bristled, obviously scared but not about to show it in his words. His smell would always tell Ivan what he was thinking though; the half-breed smiled kindly.

"I'm keeping you. Here." He added the last and spread his hands to indicate the room. It had a bed, a dresser and a window, books to read and a human bathroom. He didn't like the hum of their various technologies, but written words should be enough to suit his pet. Words and himself, of course.

"You can't keep me here!" The boy balled his fists but didn't come closer. Ivan supposed he was afraid of the unknown, like most humans. He had taken the boy without fair warning after all. It was his fault for looking so delectable, walking the streets alone. "This is kidnapping! A fucking crime! You'll get caught and spend the rest of your fucking life in a goddamn cell!"

Ivan didn't know much about what his pet was ranting over. He planned to spend the rest of his life here, with him. He ignored what the human was raving about and walked to the dresser where he'd placed food and drink, picking up a roll of bread.

"Are you hungry, pet?" He asked, turning to walk closer and offer the bread. The human made a sound of displeasure so fierce, Ivan was reminded of when he himself grew cross and emitted growls and snarls. It made him smile and wonder at how fierce his pet might be in the throes of pleasure.

"I'm no one's fucking pet!" His pet snapped, as hot and angry as any wild boar. It made Ivan lick his lips in predatory anticipation. "I have a fucking name and you will fucking use it, you psychotic freak!"

Ivan ignored all else but the mention of a name. His pet had a name? He should have known, humans' were nearly as sentient as his own kind, but it was lost on him to ask in the rush of joy at finding him. His human was _perfect_, thick with muscle and padded in the few right places. Bright blue eyes, unfortunately hidden behind metal and glass but he'd taken those away. Fluffy, sunshine yellow hair, like a rabbit crossed with a sunflower's petals; like a half-breed.

Like himself.

Utterly, perfect.

"Fuck!" Ivan's attention slid back onto the present, where his pet had turned to knock over the bookcase in his anger, most of the material thrown against walls or at Ivan himself. It warmed his heart to see his pet so energetic, but he hoped he would learn to not destroy everything he touched. He could never get him trinkets if he kept doing this.

"What's wrong, pet?" Ivan asked, the bread hand still outstretched. The human turned and positively glowered at him, lip curling back to reveal blunt, useless canines and horribly pathetic front teeth. He tsked at the unremarkable teeth; flat and delicate. What did humans eat, mush and vegetables?

"My name's Alfred, not fucking pet!" His pet, Alfred, snarled out. Ivan inclined his head, accepting that name as further proof that he'd chosen the best pet. His name was even a good one, for his breed.

"My name is Ivan. I live here." Alfred's pupils seemed to contract with rage, confusion, and fear. He advanced on Ivan, as cautiously as he could in his miasma of emotions. Ivan let him, merely quirking a brow and smiling.

"Listen you…you fucking…." Alfred gave a sound of pure frustration, and then took a deep, deep breath. "Ivan. You can't keep me here. The police _will_ find you. The longer you keep me here, the worse trouble you'll be in."

"Police?" Ivan knew about those. Humans in uniform punishing other humans. He didn't understand how they were chosen, nothing like the protectors of the mound. They were Chosen. He shook his head. "Your police cannot come here."

"Why the hell not?" Alfred snarled, his eyes giving away the fear he felt. This Ivan was big; plenty of inches between Alfred and him. The crazy man's hair was shaggy and weirdly colored, his eyes inhuman.

Alfred's heartbeat was wild and his breathing ragged; he was mostly concentrating on not going into shock. He'd just been walking home from work as a personal trainer and suddenly arms were around him, words were in his ear and he was being carried off…somewhere.

"Because you're in my home." Ivan grinned at the prospect of having his pet here with him and felt a giggle bubble in his chest. They were going to have so much fun together!

He couldn't hold it in when Alfred's eyes widened and the blond backed away. Ivan giggled madly and following the human with a wide grin. His voice tightened in excitement the longer he spoke and the closer he got to Alfred; able to smell his delicious pet and wanting to start playing already. "You're going to stay here with me, Alfred! Forever. You're in the mound now. You can't leave; you'll die if you leave, but I won't let you. You're mine."

"I'm no one's pet." Alfred spat on reflex, pressing against the stone wall and trying to think of a way out of this without taking his eyes off the giggling loon in front of him. The guys teeth had been filed to points and his eyes were glowing. "What the fuck are you?"

"I'm Ivan." Ivan stepped forward and licked his lips, quivering and working himself up to a frenzy with the human's proximity. "I am the bringer of immortality, of healing and of depravity."

He listed forward and pinned Alfred to the wall faster than the man could retaliate. He pressed against his pet, chest vibrating with his excited laughter and shuddering giggles as he ran a hot tongue up Alfred's neck. He felt the muscles tense under his touch in what might have been speech, longing, or despair and it was enough to push him over the trembling edge he'd been balancing on.

Ivan's teeth drove deep into the thick flesh of his throat, sharp points puncturing while jagged edges tore at the soft skin. Blood erupted into his mouth and he whined excitedly, tightening his jaw muscles and pushing harder against his pet. He sucked the morsel of flesh cradled in his jaws, relishing the first taste of his human before finally tearing the mouthful off and swallowing, eyes closed and throat working the chunk down into his stomach. It rolled as fine as chocolate and settled as comfortably as a warm tart; his precious pet was delicious, inside and out.

"Ahh, we're going to enjoy each other." Ivan whispered to the wide eyed and gasping Alfred. He leaned down to the heavily bleeding hole, nuzzling it and rubbing his cheeks in the wound. The feel of his pet's blood and warm, pulsing pain was irresistible. He sucked at the edges and tugged the hole wider with a quick snag of a fang, tongue dipping in kitten soft to drag over the tubes and muscles he'd exposed.

When he sensed Alfred's energy beginning to fade Ivan summoned his own, eyes radiating a glow strong enough to project color. He bent to the injury and ate at what was left, his saliva sparking life into the cells so that flesh grew where teeth had been. It took only a few moments coaxing the skin and muscle to knit together and soon enough the hybrid was sucking at a soft and unmarked neck. He pulled away with a sly grin, face messy with blood and flecks of other things.

His pet had fallen unconscious somewhere along the lines, but Ivan would work on his stamina. Soon Alfred would be able to stay awake through hours of play-time!

**xXx**

"Whatdid you do with my glasses?" Alfred's voice was wary and tired. There were dark moons beneath his brilliant blue eyes, skin looking bruised and pale. He was sitting on his bed, knees tucked up to his chest and back to the wall, staring at the psycho who was sitting in a chair beside his bed and staring back with an unchanging expression of pleasure.

The match off had been going on for two days straight now; Alfred had stayed awake purely from paranoia and adrenaline, too afraid to shut his eyes or do much more than shift his body when his muscles got stiff.

He'd refused to eat or drink in that time and while his bladder was screaming at him, he didn't want to so much as put a toe off the bed or even an inch closer to the silver haired, violet eyed _thing_ that hadn't even _blinked _during the past two days.

"Your eye shield has been destroyed." Ivan replied happily enough, his lips curled into a small smile and his hands folded gently in his lap. He didn't know what had subdued his pet so well, but the human had remained quite docile ever since he woke up. His pet had hardly moved a muscle!

"...I hate you." Alfred growled out, blinking his eyes once, quickly. He was terrified that in that tiny amount of time Ivan would be gone or worse, closer to him. It didn't help that his vision was just blurry enough that he saw the thing as a washed out image of a man, his silver hair a smear and his eyes two bright flashlight points of violet.

"You have no need for eye shields here." Ivan didn't seem to care about what he was reducing Alfred to. Maybe that was his plan. Make him so tired and disoriented and weak that he couldn't fight back.

Not that he'd been able to fight back when...when the thing had...

The blond shuddered and pulled his body in tighter, blocking out the images and memories as just a delusion. Maybe he'd really been sitting here for weeks and his mind was just playing tricks on him. There was no way the violet eyed man in front of him had _actually_ done what Alfred remembered him doing.

No human could have survived having their throat ripped out like that, so he was obviously going insane.

"They weren't eye shields, anyway." Alfred mumbled, unable to stop now that he'd started. Really, the fact that he'd gone two days without speaking was a miracle. A terror induced miracle. "They let me see."

"You are blind?" Ivan's expression finally changed from the surreal little kid's smile, brows tightening in displeasure and lips thinning. He did not want his pet to be broken in such a way.

"Not blind, idiot. I can see you, can't I?" Alfred scoffed, his anger coming through in the biting tone of his voice. Maybe the acid barbs would sink into Ivan's deranged brain and make him understand Alfred didn't want to be here with him? "You're just a little blurry, that's all."

"Damaged." Ivan tsked the word out and stood up abruptly. His action made Alfred tense, alarm rising when the silver haired man walked up to the bed. He uncurled his painfully stiff limbs and made to crawl away, finally breaking eye contact in his attempts to get away from the weight dipping his bed or the rumbling laugh that filled the room and echoed in his hollow chest.

A hand clamped along his calf and yanked him back, dragging him bodily across the sheets and flipping him over. The blond squirmed, his struggles only exciting the man above him as those insane giggles from before began to vibrate out of his broad chest.

"Hold still, little pet." Ivan stared into those beautiful blue eyes, the pretty orbs opened wide in fear as his lips stretched wider in a grin. His teeth flashed as he spoke. "I will fix you."

"G-get away from me!" Alfred pushed with all his strength, sweat breaking out along his body while he began to tremble. His body was fatigued from lack of food and water and rest, already beginning to tire. There was only so much that adrenaline could do.

"Shh." Ivan covered Alfred's body with his own and lifted his hands up. He could feel his pet squirming beneath him, trying to push him away while begging for him to stop, but he paid the endearing creature no mind. Instead he brought both hands to one gaping eye, pressing his nails in at the edges.

His pet jerked so violently that Ivan's grip slipped, sharp nails cutting into his eyelid but missing the actual eye. His violet gaze narrowed down at the human, Ivan letting out a much less amused snarl.

"I told you to hold still!" The big man sat up and reached into his coat, retrieving two knives from the depths. He still had his pet's lower body pinned and he deftly gripped one of the blonds wrists, pulling it out straight along his body and flipping so it was pale side up, wrist and elbow exposed.

The silver haired being stabbed one of the knives into his pet's elbow, puncturing the soft inner curve and digging all the way through into the bedding to a chorus of screams. He smiled and repeated the action at the other elbow, restraining the blond perfectly.

"Good." He leaned over his pet with a giggle, seeing tears cascading out of the blue, blue eyes and all down the luscious cheeks and delicious throat. He gave a rumbling purr and ducked down, tracing the wet, salty path all the way back up to his pet's eyes with the tip of his tongue. The blond was shaking beneath him by the time he finished, heart going rapid fire and tears coming harder.

It was one of the prettiest pictures Ivan had ever seen and he would treasure it forever.

Repeating the same motions from earlier of lifting his hands up, Ivan was pleased to see Alfred could no longer move as much. In fact he seemed utterly paralyzed but for his breathing, shaking, and crying. He was also speaking some more, but Ivan chose to not register that part of the scene.

Digging his clawed fingers in at the edges again, Ivan slowly sank the tips in around the round organ. He went slowly, wanting to preserve the likeness of the pretty trinkets. He'd keep them in a jar to look at when his pet wasn't around.

When his nails dug into the back of the socket he slowly wrapped his fingers around it, cutting the cords of tissue that connected it to the body before he began to pull. Anything he had missed began to stretch out, making it easier for him to sever until it finally slid free with no problem, wet and soft and whole in his palm.

"So beautiful..." Ivan murmured, taking a moment to admire it resting in the palm of his hand like an oversized marble, the white and blue colors smeared in red. He brought it up close to his face and licked the blood away, shuddering from the taste and grinning down at his pet. "I'm going to keep it."

He set it gently to the side, leaning over the now whimpering little human and placing his bloody fingers at the next eye. He dug in much as he had before, sinking slow and snipping carefully before retracting and cleaning. He smiled happily at his work and placed both eyeballs on the pillow for safe keeping, knowing he would have to regenerate his pets sight as well as heal his arms.

Ivan hummed and lapped up the blood that had poured out of one socket, shivering in ecstasy from the taste before kissing upwards with a suppressed giggle. He tongued the wide hole he'd left behind, licking at the edges before thrusting fully inside. He extended his tongue in an almost snake-like manner, reaching deep and touching the back. The big hybrid worked up saliva and energy, letting both pour into the cavity in equal measure, coaxing the cells to begin multiplying and repairing, slowly filling up the void with new life.

It took long minutes of patiently nursing the wound, lapping at the new growth encouragingly before pushing more energy into it, forcing the repairing to continue. Eventually the socket was full again with another beautiful eye blinking up at him. Ivan smiled hugely and kissed it, feeling the fluttering of lashes across his lips as his pet gave a terrified blink.

"Almost done." With the eyes, at least. Ivan moved over to the other empty socket and drank up all the blood there too, growing excited from the flavor of it but no, no, he couldn't distract himself yet. His pet would be harder to heal if he didn't get to it now.

The second eye came into existence faster than the first, possibly because Ivan was shoving more healing into it than the first time, impatient to be done with the chore and allowed the freedom to explore his pet some more.

"Much better now?" Ivan asked when he'd finished, sitting up and grinning down at his pet. He could see a certain focus in the eyes that he'd missed the lacking of in the first pair, a sharpness and intent that was present even while pain hazed them the slightest bit. His pet must be able to see him crystal clear, now!

"...This can't be real..." Alfred turned his head to the side, towards the pillow. He saw a pair of blue eyeballs sitting there, one facing him and the other towards the ceiling. His new eyes (_new eyes_) bugged out, a scream working up through his throat before he could stop it. His head was pounding and the sound of his own shrill, wordless terror bouncing off the walls made it ache worse and he didn't know if he was crying (from his new eyes that he shouldn't even _have that shouldn't be possible what the fuck_) or if it was left over drool from Ivan or left over blood or maybe he really couldn't see and this was all just an illusion, something in his mind, a dream?

Please, please, please god be a dream, be a nightmare, be an acid trip but please oh please don't be _real_.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm going to heal your arms soon, pet." Ivan stroked the sallow cheeks and dipped down, pulling the knife out of one tender elbow and licking at the puncture. It had gone clean through so he alternated licking one side and then the other, bending his pets arm and hearing him scream louder. He giggled from the enthusiastic sounds, excitement bubbling up again and making his belly heat up.

The silver haired being finished up with the one elbow then went on to the other, biting down on the soft skin and tearing out a chunk in his blood-lust. His pet's screaming only drove him to take another lump out, swallowing it with a moan and pressing his hardened groin against his pets thigh. He did it again and again, eventually crunching through bone and completely severing the arm at the elbow.

Ivan's violet eyes glowed as he sat up, hips rocking and arousal rubbing deliciously while he sucked at the stump he'd created. Blood spurted into his mouth and down his throat, making him whine eagerly and suck harder. The red fluid gushed strongly enough that it spilled past the corner of his lips and down his throat, leaving tracks of warmth that only drove him more wild.

He bit and sucked, tugging at skin and muscle before crushing bone, healing and then consuming, healing further and eating again, in a true frenzy of energy and hunger and lust. His glowing violet eyes hooded as he nibbled at a handless wrist, chewing on veins before he felt the bones beginning to form, delicate branching and forking playing out across his tongue as the hand formed.

He reached his peak along his pet's thigh just as the last finger grew into place, cradling the new appendage against his mouth as he shuddered and panted and rutted shamelessly. His eyes fluttered closed for the briefest of moments before opening again and smiling down at the human that had gone silent at some point, just lying back and hiccuping to himself while tears flowed endlessly from his perfect new eyes.

Ivan leaned down and covered the boy's body with his own, blanketing it and nuzzling against a strong neck. Desire welled softly in him but didn't take hold, mostly sated from the feeding and the pleasure he'd already taken today. Perhaps tomorrow.

"Sleep well, little pet."

**xXx**

Alfred sat, listless and alone within his room. His clothing was dirty and his hair was messy, blue eyes (perfect eyes, not a hint of fuzziness to obscure Ivan's smiling face) unfocused and chest heavy. He didn't know how long he'd been here. Every day Ivan would come in, feeding him and bringing something to drink, providing fresh clothing every now and then.

Every day the creature would talk to him, coo at him, pet his hair, touch his body, and..._eat_.

Nothing Alfred did or said would stop him. Every struggle ended in forced submission and a feeding frenzy that left him healthy and strong and shaken to the core. He'd never had a better body; lithe and strong and slim without being skinny. He'd dreamed of this body before. But now he felt sick inside his own glowing skin, weak with his rippling muscles and overall pathetic.

He couldn't take this anymore. He needed to get out. He needed to get away from Ivan once and for all.

Blue eyes slid along the wall and rested on the single window. He knew that his room was decently high up, roughly the third story of a normal building. If he jumped the right way...after making sure Ivan was up here or higher, so that he'd have time to bleed out before the monster got there...

Slowly he got up, making his way over. He unlatched the window and pushed it open, staring down at the ground. It looked too damn close. Was it really enough? He'd land in seconds. Was that enough time for gravity and velocity and all the other factors to lend him a hand?

Well...only one way to find out...and he could already hear the footsteps down the hall.

He climbed up and prepared himself, praying to each deity or powerful being he could recall, from God to Buddha to aliens, whatever might work. When the door began to open he leaped, pushing out as far as he could and closing his eyes, feeling fear enter into his body despite how ready his heart and soul was.

Air rushed passed him, ruffling his hair and his clothing and leaving him wondering just how long this feeling of flying (which was actually pretty fantastic and made him think of eagles and freedom and other things that weren't _Ivan_) would last for. All too soon his body connected back to earth (he assumed it was still earth, at least) and pain flared up throughout every inch of his body before an all-consuming blackness followed directly after.

**xXx**

Ivan looked at the window where his pet had been moments before, genuinely startled by what he'd seen. He sighed softly and set the food aside before moving up to the window and casually jumping out after his silly pet. He landed gracefully and strode over to the mangled remnants of the boy, frowning as blood spilled out all over the dirt.

"Such a waste...You will have to be punished." Ivan knelt down beside him and rolled him over. He physically tore the clothing off of him and leaned over, working up his healing power and sinking teeth into the first of many wounds. He could still sense the spark of life that ignited his pet, hovering around the body like a lost child. It would take a lot of energy and concentration, but he would reunite conscious and body once the body was healed enough to sustain it.

He finished up with the minor injuries and moved on to his pet's ribs, seeing bones sticking out and blood gushing everywhere. With both hands he tore the flesh apart, cracking open the chest cavity and exposing the tender organs within. Ivan leaned in and bit off the punctured section of lung, filling the sac with some of his saliva before it began to seal itself.

Methodically going through each organ he healed his pet, biting and sucking and licking until it was all in working order. Next he moved to the ribs themselves, gnawing at the thick bone until it broke off and he could suck a new one into its place, nursing each curved one back into the proper spot.

After hours of diligent work he finally licked up the center of his pet's healed chest, leaving a streak of wetness across unmarked and perfect skin. With nothing but a pretty body and a fluttering, fretful soul, he began the process of pulling the life into his control and then forcing it on the corpse lying in a puddle of blood.

Ivan's violet eyes glowed brightly, sweat breaking out across his brow. He held out both hands as if cupping something, gaze intent upon something only he could see. Suddenly his hands closed up, as if catching a butterfly in his palm. He leaned over and covered his pet's mouth, giving no option for escape.

Seconds later his pet's eyes flew open and the boy hacked, taking a deep inhale on instinct and then rolling over, spitting up the leftover saliva that had been drowning his lungs. The blond began to shake violently, a fist pounding into the ground, splashing blood.

"No! No no no! It worked, I know it did! Why am I still here?" Alfred cried into the blood soaked ground, leaning over and wishing he were dead, wishing he'd stayed dead, wishing for anything but what he had.

"Shhh, pet." Ivan reached for the young blond and pulled him close and against him. He stood up, holding the blond protectively as he walked back into his home, cooing soft words all the while. Nothing could stop the human's shaking, but he tried.

"Let's go to the bed, pet. It will be much more comfortable." Rather than wait and without noticing how his pet had gone limp at some point Ivan carried the human up the stairs and brought him to the bed, laying him out and crawling on top.

All of that wonderful blood had gotten him excited again, especially when the prospect of losing the young human fully registered. If the soul had already truly departed...He'd have to enjoy the human even more to make up for the near miss.

His face lowered, teeth bared as he caught his pet's lips in a kiss and a meal.

**xXx**

Still a little ticked, but don't let that stop you from reviewing if you liked this. I'll appreciate it and it'll probably improve my mood.


End file.
